


Along the Northern Pass

by dragonmage27



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, something hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmage27/pseuds/dragonmage27
Summary: "Let us enjoy ourselves,” Laurent said. His fingers slowly unbuttoned Damen’s cloak, and it soon dropped to the floor behind them. “It’s rare that we do not have the palace staff knocking at our doors.” Laurent’s hands were dancing, across his chest, teasing at the laces, and traversing down to the waistband of his trousers.Damen grabbed his hands. “I think you like it when they knock at our doors.”Laurent brought Damen’s hands to his own collar, and Damen began to unlace the ties at his neck. As he spoke, he could feel his throat brush against Damen’s fingers. Feeling playful, he teased, “I prefer it when they don’t knock.”-An adventure in the Northern Steppes.





	Along the Northern Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yankihachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankihachi/gifts).



> HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I'm so excited to be your Santa, because I love and admire your art SO SO SO much. I sincerely hope this fulfills your prompt of ‘something hot’! Please enjoy!

 

Damen and Laurent arrived at the inn just before dusk fell into darkness. The evening was quiet, with soft gusts of wind bringing the first snow of early winter. Still, eager to escape the cold, they entered the inn and were immediately enveloped in a pleasant warmth. The heat from a crackling fire filled the room and the air was thick with the smell of a delicious roast wafting from the kitchens. 

“Gentleman! Welcome, welcome,” greeted the innkeeper approaching from behind the counter. “Come, settle yourselves by the fire. I am Basile, owner of this modest establishment. I shall bring up some warmed mead as you settle in.”

Laurent let Damen take the seat nearest the hearth. Damen had been vocal regarding the increasing cold as they traversed north, but this would be their final stop. They would be heading home soon. 

Laurent removed his travel-worn cloak to reveal clothing of much higher status than what belonged in a town so far north. He watched as the innkeeper’s eyes lit up at the prospect of a wealthy guest. No doubt the cost of their room would now double. 

“What brings my lords up north? We are nearing the end of hunting season but I am sure there are still some strong bucks about,” Basile said as he approached, setting two heavy mugs on the table. 

Damen turned to face the innkeeper, and with the cloak off his head and beside the light of the fire, it was impossible to hide the warm olive of his skin, the long dark tousled curls of southern Akielos. Basile, as a man who likely lived in the Northern Steppes beyond Arles his entire life, was unable to hide lingering curiosity.

Damen answered the unspoken question, “We are traveling from the south. I am,” he paused and looked at Laurent who kept a straight-face, “Lamen.” 

“And I am Charls.” Laurent continued smoothly. “Unfortunately no relation to the renowned Veretian cloth merchant. But I hail from Delpha and Lamen from even more south. We are exploring the new expanded kingdom. This is the most north we have gone, and we have been told we must experience the natural hot springs of the north before we depart.”    
  
“All hail the alliance so long as it brings me more guests,“ Basile laughed. “My inn may not be anything special, but we do have one of the greatest hot springs in the north. We even have courtiers from Arles visit! Alas, with the new capital in Delpha, a lot of the royals have moved to the south.” He furrowed his brows as he said this.  

“You were highly recommended in town,” Laurent acknowledged. 

“I am the closest. It is good that my lords came before nightfall, as it has not been the safest with the Vaskian raiders in these parts.” 

Damen sat up and asked, “Vaskian raiders?”

“Yes, my lords. Recently there has been bandits, night riders who attack travelers on the road. They rob them of their belongings and kill those who resist. Some people have never been recoverer.” The innkeeper put on a placating smile, “Have no worries! My inn is very safe, it is good that you have come here this evening, there is not another inn for miles.” 

“Has the Crown not been informed of this?” Laurent asked. 

“Ah well, the local magistrate is aware and has increased the night watch, but you see, we are rather north, a lot gets missed. But do not fear, you are safe in your rooms! But I do not advise wandering about after nightfall. The woods are dark and not well suited for travel.”  

“We will be sure to not leave our rooms.” 

“Yes, yes. Speaking of safety, I must enquire. My lords, having traveled so far, will you be receiving any riders coming after you? I must know if I should expect messengers arriving for you. We close the gate at the head of the road soon.”

Laurent shook his head. “Our last stop was Arles, but we were told of the hot springs and hunt, hence the additional trek northbound. No one knows we are here, which is what we like,” he said and looked at Damen with a small smirk on his lips. 

Basile politely averted his eyes and murmured, “We are known for protecting the privacy of our guests. No one will know you have stayed here, my lords. Would you like to rest up in your rooms before dinner is served?”

“We have had a rather long ride, let’s take dinner in our rooms.” 

“Of course. Let me show you to them.”   

The inn was quiet, and their footsteps echoed down the long corridor. The doors for all other rooms were closed, and it seemed as if they were the only guests staying at present. They passed a maid just as she finished cleaning their room, which was tucked away in a secluded corner at the back of the inn. “My lords deserve the best room available. It is the largest with the greatest view, and quiet away from the rest of the inn. You will not be disturbed.” 

Basile was right. Except for the quiet knock from the cook carrying a platter of delectable smelling roast boar served beside rustic bread, they enjoyed no other interruptions. 

“This is nice”, Laurent said as he eyed the sole large bed in the center of the room. The innkeeper was observant and quiet. He trailed his fingers along the bookshelf, pulling out certain books and peering at it. He opened the large wardrobe and stepped in. It was roomy--both he and Damen could fit in there. He stepped back out. Their travel bags had been unloaded from the horses by the stablehands and placed at the foot of their bed. 

Laurent laid down on the bed, bounced in it a few times, and then turned his head to look at Damen. He was staring out the large bay windows watching the snowfall. 

Damen frowned, “If the snow continues, we may be trapped here.” 

Laurent bounced once more on the bed before he looked at the fireplace. The fire crackled and warmed the room from the chill. Laurent proceeded to strip the sheets off the bed and dragged them before the fire. If they were playing travelers, then they should relive some memories. 

“Where is your taste for adventure?” Laurent walked over Damen and tugged him closer to the fire. 

Damen looked down at Laurent, indulgence on his face. “I do not like being stuck here.”

“Even if it is with me? You are on edge, but we have time. Let us enjoy ourselves,” Laurent said. His fingers slowly unbuttoned Damen’s cloak, and it soon dropped to the floor behind them. “It’s rare that we do not have the palace staff knocking at our doors.” Laurent’s hands were dancing, across his chest, teasing at the laces, and traversing down to the waistband of his trousers. 

Damen grabbed his hands. “I think you like it when they knock at our doors.” 

Laurent brought Damen’s hands to his own collar, and Damen began to unlace the ties at his neck. As he spoke, he could feel his throat brush against Damen’s fingers. Feeling playful, he teased, “I prefer it when they don’t knock.” 

Damen’s face heated, no doubt recalling the countless times they had been caught in compromising positions by an errant soldier who happened to turn the corner at the wrong time, or when Laurent was loud enough to warrant a visit from a concerned guard. His hands jerked, tugging the laces around Laurent’s neck until it was tighter than before. 

Laurent raised a brow, not letting the tightness around his throat impede his need to tease. “I thought you said you weren’t in the mood,” he said. “And that we should be inconspicuous.  _ This  _ would leave a mark.” 

“ _ Laurent _ ,” Damen warned. His fingers swiftly loosened the ties, but his actions were betrayed by the rising interest in his eyes. His hands moved to cup the back of Laurent’s head, tilting him up so he could pull Laurent into a kiss. 

Laurent melted into the kiss, allowing Damen to explore his mouth, their tongues battling for dominance. Their bodies were pressed close together, and Laurent could feel Damen’s hardness pressing against his hip. He rubbed up with against it, and Damen groaned into his mouth, deepening the kiss with fervor. 

Laurent finally, needing to take a breath of air, pulled away reluctantly, nipping at Damen’s lower lip. He pushed Damen gently backwards until he was braced against the wall. “I know you don’t like us staying here, but let me take your mind off it.” He knelt down and said, “You can pull on my hair.” 

Damen let out a noise, a mix of disbelief and desire. He obeyed, tangling his fingers in Laurent’s hair, tugging strands out from his low ponytail. He pulled him closer, and Laurent followed. 

Laurent made quick work of the laces across Damen’s trousers, releasing Damen’s cock to the open air. He was half-hard, and Laurent’s fingers stroked along the length, swiftly working him to full hardness, his cock arching up towards Damen’s stomach. He leaned in, chasing the smell of Damen’s musk. Laurent breathed in deep, and while his fingers worked at the tip of his cock, his tongue licked along the length. His tongue traced the engorged vein, following it along the length of his cock to the head. With no warning, he took Damen’s cock into his mouth. 

Damen let out a choking noise and instinctively jerked his hands, pulling Laurent’s hair and his mouth closer, bringing his cock deeper. Laurent ignored the pull on his hair, and relaxed his mouth, keeping it open, and his hands smoothed up and down Damen’s thighs, feeling the strong muscles tremble beneath him. 

Laurent began to hum, and the vibrations traveled to Damen’s cock, adding another layer to the pleasure. His hands fondled Damen’s balls, rolling them in his hands. Damen was losing control now, shaking under his touch.

The tug on on his hair was almost painful now, Damen pulled Laurent off his cock, to slam his cock back in. His cock was dripping wet from pre-come and spit, and Laurent’s mouth was a warm hole to fuck. But Laurent had no complaints, still making encourages noises as he sucked on Damen’s cock, ignoring the prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes. 

Damen came with little warning, shooting his load deep down Laurent’s throat, and Laurent could only swallow it. Still he continued sucking until he wrenched the last drop and Damen moaned and pulled him away, feeling oversensitive. 

Damen’s legs gave out and he pulled them both to the ground before the fireplace. He hauled Laurent up so he could give Laurent another deep kiss, feeling his swollen lips and tasting himself in his mouth. Having come over the crest, he was moving slow now. His eyes were heavy. He breathed slowly.

Laurent tugged the sheets he had brought over on top of them. Damen was holding Laurent tightly in his arms, his hand wandering down to palm Laurent who was still hard, pressed up against his thigh. Laurent pushed his hand away. “No need,” he said, snuggling his head closer against Damen’s chest. “Sleep.”  

Wrapped up in each other’s arms, warmed by the fire, they were readily taken into slumber. Their dinner lay cold, untouched on the table. 

 

-

 

The noise outside their door woke up. Frantic whispers in the darkness that sounded too loud in the otherwise quiet room.  

“It didn’t work, did they leave--”

“They weren’t on the bed. Probably the table--”

A door was slammed open and a few heavy footsteps entered the room. 

“By the fire! Take care of the big one first!” 

Laurent, his head still nestled against Damen’s chest, giggled silently, his head shaking against Damen, who hold him tighter as to not give them away. 

“They’ll go for a good price, don’t damage them.” 

As someone reached for Damen, he grabbed the offending arm, and threw the man onto the floor, wrenching the man’s arm backwards, disabling him. At the same time, Laurent sprung up with his dagger, kicking back the man closest to him, sending him crashing into the table. He moved, and grabbed at Basile before he could escape. Coming up from behind him, he held the blade to the innkeeper’s neck. “Why the hurry?” he asked. 

Damen finished using the sheets to tie up the other two men and he lit a candle, illuminating the room. The door, which Laurent had rigged with a tripwire was untouched. The men had come from the closet. 

Laurent pushed Basile until he collapsed against the table, begging for mercy. “My lords, please I don’t know what happened. Don’t hurt me.” 

Damen raised a brow at the blatant lie, despite having been caught in the act. “We didn’t eat the dinner. Though I imagine if we did, this would have gone differently.”

Basile’s paled, and his eyes flitted to the tray of untouched food. 

Laurent wandered over to the bed, which was now four bed-posts looking down into a deep pit. “You drug your guests and rig a trapdoor over the bed. And a secret passageway from the closet incase it doesn’t work. It’s rather clever.” 

“Who are you?” Basile spat out. He seemed to have accepted that he was not escaping, and was now settling down into anger. 

Laurent sat down on the table, the dagger still held in plain sight. “The same people who dismantled the slave network in Delpha. We tear it down in Akielos, and they come up North where the slave trade has never been a threat. It’s a smart idea; blame Vaskian raiders for missing persons, and only targeting people who were last seen in Arles, so it can never be traced to you.” 

“Your mistake was believing that because you are far north, that the Crown will not take notice,” Damen said with a frown. 

Basile spat, “The Crown. Moving the capital. You have no idea how I--how we--have suffered. We used to have enough visitors to fill every room, and now?”

Laurent looked at him coldly. “So you resort to trading human lives?” He stabbed the dagger into the table, and Basile flinched away. “It won’t much to get you to talk. Tell us the rest of the network and we won’t hurt you--much. It takes much more than one innkeeper and his stewards to move people across Vask and into Patras.” 

Basile stayed stubborn, staring at the knife, and looking at his men still tied up by the fire, perhaps wondering if they could still escape. Another moment passed, and he jumped in shock by the sudden pounding at the door. 

“Come in,” Laurent said. And the Prince’s Guard surged into the room, heavily armored, blades drawn. “Ah, too late. We were the easy option, it seems like you’ve chosen the more difficult path. Captain, take them away. Make them talk.” 

Jord bowed towards Laurent and Damen. They worked swiftly, grabbing the men roughly and dragging them out from the room. “We will make sure the rest of the inn is empty your Majesty, and then we will retreat.” 

Damen turned to Laurent with a frown, “Are we not departing with them?” 

Laurent had a hint of a smile on his lips, “Are you not enjoying yourself?” 

“We were almost poisoned, almost fallen into a rigged bed, and almost captured and sold into slavery.” 

“Yes, well it happened once and look where that brought you? You possess two kingdoms now,” Laurent said. “Maybe we could’ve taken Vask too if I let them hogtie you into the wagon.”  

“You would sell me like that?” 

Laurent took Damen’s hand into his own. “I’d go with you.” 

Damen squeezed his hand. “Then we’d have Patras as well.” 

“Come, why don’t we enjoy what the inn has to offer. A quiet retreat just for ourselves.” 

Damen allowed himself to be led through the inn, Laurent made his way through as if he knew the blueprint of the establishment. They stepped outside and Damen suppressed a shudder at the cold. They had left their winter cloaks in the rooms. The snow was still drifting down, but it was now a slow flutter of large flakes. 

“Come,” Laurent said. They could see the steam coming off the natural hot springs, and as they walked closer to the vicinity, they were warmed by the hot air. The pool was surrounded by large rocks molded for reclining and tall wintry reeds offering privacy. In the backdrop of a snowy night, with the mountains at their back, it was beautiful. 

Damen helped Laurent undress. Despite their unified kingdom leading to a fusion of dress styles, Laurent still preferred laces, enjoying their ritual of Damen helping him dress and undress. Every eyelet revealed more skin, and Damen slipped the soft fabric from his shoulders and dropped it to the ground. His own garments had a more distinct Akielon fold, and he disposed of it much faster. 

The water was devastatingly hot as they dipped their feet into the pool. But with the winter at their back, they soon sunk in, enveloped by the hot water. It was like being cocooned by liquid fire, banishing away the cold, and easing tight muscles.

Damen sat down on the submerged rock and leaned back against the edge. Laurent had his pick of seats in the empty pool, but he chose Damen’s lap. 

Laurent faced Damen, his legs straddling Damen’s thighs. He tangled his hands in Damen’s hair, and pulled him into a kiss. With one hand Damen cradled his head gently, and they traded soft, gentle kisses. His other hand slipped around Laurent’s waist, and drifted to his lower back. He pulled Laurent closer until they were flush against other. His hand lingered, fondling and squeezing his ass. 

Laurent whined into the kiss, moving his hips back and forth, his motions quickly awakening Damen’s cock. Their hard cocks brushed against each other in the water, an extra layer of touch sensually moving around them. 

Damen slipped a hand between their bodies to pinch at Laurent’s nipple, squeezing and rubbing until it was red and perked. He moved onto the other, pinching until Laurent gasped, open-mouthed and falling out of the kiss, brought to an edge. Damen could see his eyes glazed with desire. His mouth was swollen and red, and the hot water brought forth a red flush to his skin, 

Laurent threw his head back when Damen moved the hand that was teasing his entrance to wrap around their cocks. His sword-calloused fingers held them together, stroking up and down, moving the water around them. When Laurent exposed his neck, Damen leaned down to kiss at soft underside of his jaw. He bit down, sucking a bruise, laying a claim. 

Laurent continued rocking his hips, rubbing his cock against Damen’s, sliding in and out of Damen’s hold. It was becoming too much. “Damen,” he panted. He wanted Damen inside him. He wanted Damen in his mouth. He wanted to be stuffed full. He wanted all of Damen. He wanted Damen to come inside him and plug him up. “Damen,” he repeated urgently. He was going to come. 

But Damen held the base of his cock tightly, “Wait for me,” he panted into Laurent’s neck. Laurent wanted to cry. Damen was holding him so tight, but continuing the assault, rubbing his cock against him, fondling his body, kissing his nipples. Laurent could no longer think. He was consumed by Damen. All he could feel was his touch, all he wanted was Damen. When Damen finally let go, they came with a cry at each other’s lips. 

As Laurent came back to his senses, he was slumped against Damen, who was holding him by his waist. Laurent turned slowly in Damen’s lap, still coming off the high, his body feeling weary. He settled down again when his back rested against Damen’s muscled chest. Damen wrapped his arms around him. 

“Let’s stay for a bit longer,” Damen murmured in his hair. 

They gazed up at the night sky. There were no stars to be seen. Instead the sky was a dusky red, with heavy clouds releasing a slow snowfall. They drifted down, melting into water as they met the warmth of the hot spring. Up in the mountains, farther north than either had ventured before, they were the only ones who existed in that moment. They were not kings, but just two people seeking each other in the hot waters of the north, basking in each other’s presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 2019!!!


End file.
